New Beginnings
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Adam is home alone on New Year's Eve... he didn't want to go to the crime lab's party. It's a few minutes before midnight when he gets a visitor he really wasn't expecting. Maybe it was a good idea to stay home afterall. JoDAMN M rated one-shot


**New Beginnings**

**Summary: Adam is home alone on New Year's Eve... he didn't want to go to the crime lab's party. It's a few minutes before midnight when he gets a visitor he really wasn't expecting. Maybe it was a good idea to stay home afterall. JoDAMN one-shot AU from the story How Should I Feel if you're reading that one.. if not you really should.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI New York, I wish I did though because I love me some Jo/Adam aka JoDAMN!**_

* * *

Adam Ross was the only one at the crime lab that was going to stay home on New Year's Eve. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't up to it, he really wanted to do what he always did, stayed home. Well this would be the first time Adam had a woman to celebrate the New Year with... and that woman was none other then Jo Danville.

_"Hey Adam, you're coming to the party tonight, right?" Jo asked the lab tech._

_"Actually I think I'm just going to stay home this year. Not really in much of a mood for partying."_

_"That's really unlike you, are you sure you're okay?"_

_"Yeah, don't worry about me Jo I'm fine. I promise."_

_"Alright, it really won't be the same without you," Jo sighed, leaning in to kiss his cheek._

_"I'll just see you in the new year, okay?" he pulled her in for a kiss, which ended up with Jo pressing Adam up against the lockers._

_"Woah, what did I just walk into?" Danny asked. "I had no idea that you guys were dating, good job man," he held up a hand and Adam just shook his head._

_"Don't you have a wife or kid to get to Messer?" Jo teased._

_"Yeah, but still doesn't mean I'm going to let you two have sex in the locker room."_

_"We weren't going to have sex... not here at least," Adam defended._

_"You sure you want to have sex with Jo though? It would be a shame if she turned out to be more dominate with you."_

_Jo slapped Danny in the chest, "I don't recall anyone asking for your opinion Messer. Well I really should get going, it's a shame you won't go out with everybody tonight," Jo gave Adam a kiss. "But no worries I still love you," she smirked and walked out of the locker room._

_"How in the hell did you, Adam Ross land a woman like Jo Danville?" Danny was really confused about that._

_"What can I say Messer, when she knows what she wants, she goes after it."_

_"Well have fun with her buddy," Danny patted Adam's back before leaving the locker room as well._

Now Adam was in his apartment, drinking hot chocolate while watching some tv. He was about to pass out on the couch when a knock on the door made him jump, he spilled a little bit of his hot chocolate on his pants.

"Son of a bitch," Adam groaned. He goes to look through the peephole, it was Jo who had a smile on her face. He opens the door, running a hand through his hair. "Hey Jo, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Um... do I want to know what happened to your pants?" she teased, looking down.

"I was fixing to fall asleep when you knocked on the door. You kinda made me spill some luke-warm hot chocolate on my pants. I wasn't doing what you think I was doing."

"And just what do you think I think you were doing?"

"I think it's pretty safe to say you believed that I was pleasing myself," he laughed nervously, letting Jo come in his apartment.

"It's hard not to when thinking of me," she smirked.

"You seem pretty confident about that Jo."

"We have been dating for over five months I think I know you pretty well. Plus I recall last time you were in the bathroom taking a shower, I heard you maoning my name," she winks.

"Um... I really don't recall that moment," he groaned.

Jo looked Adam up and down, "You really should change pants before that soaks in," she ran a hand down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants.

"Jo, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"What you mean Adam, we did have sex a couple of times already. You can't say you don't want it."

"I do, but you sure this isn't the alcohol talking?" he asked, just making sure.

"Adam Ross, if you're thinking I'm drunk you are highly mistaken. I just thought we should you know, have sex as the New Year arrives," she looked down at his pants. "Plus it looks like your friend knows what it wants," she undid the button and then pulled the zipper down. "I really have been thinking about you all night, all joking aside."

Adam gulps, "Yeah I know you're not joking," he felt his whole body warm, as she lowered his pants and she pulled the pants off his legs and threw them to the floor. She was very passionate when it came to sex, they were both pretty dominate in that area. Somehow at the end of every time they had sex Adam always finds himself underneath Jo.

"And this time I don't want to have just sex, I want to make love to you."

Adam felt his boxers feeling tighter, "You think we can make it to the bed."

"I think so," she moaned, Adam began kissing her as he walked her towards the bedroom. Their tongues running against each other's, as Adam ended up backing Jo up against the wall. He grew harder by the second, he grinded into her making her head fall back against the wall. "Adam..." she bit her bottom lip as he began sucking hard at her neck.

His hand slid underneath her shirt, feeling her warm chest his hand went farther and groaned as her bra was covering her breasts, "You really had to wear a bra when coming over here," he panted.

"Stop messing around Adam, I need you now."

He nodded in agreement, pulling off her shirt and throwing it to the ground, "God Jo, you look incredible," his hands ran down her back, slipping his hands into her pants, grabbing her ass.

She nipped at his ear as he continued the journey towards the bedroom. They fell backwards after Jo's legs hit the edge of the mattress. Adam kissed at her neck and continued moving down, he groans when he runs into the bra. He undoes it and throws it.

He admires Jo's breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth, his teeth running over the hard surface his tongue making cirlces around it as his other hand was occupied with Jo's other breast. The thumb flicking the nipple to make it hard.

"Fuck me Adam," she wrapped her legs around his waist, as Adam started humping her slow at first, but he sped up the pace as he moved over to her other breast, taking the nipple into his mouth.

Jo slipped her hands inbetween their bodies, and tugged at Adam's boxers, releasing himself, she put one hand around his hardened shaft stroking him.

"Jo... you like that don't ya?" he groaned, as she stroked him a little bit more.

"I need it inside me... now," she pants hard as Adam hovered over Jo taking off her pants... he noticed that her panties were already soaked. "See what you do to me Adam?"

He nodded, and pulled the panties down with his teeth, kissing her thighs before looking up at her, his tongue ran over her entrance, "You taste fucking amazing Jo," he pulled his mouth away from her, before thrusting his cock hard into her. "Shit you're so damn tight Jo."

"Told you... I needed... you," she whimpered as he picked up the pace, his hands massaging her breasts. She wrapped her legs around him, and every inch of Adam's cock was inside her. "Harder... I need harder," she panted as he moved in and out of her, causing the whole bed to shake. "Let me... on top," she huffed, leaning her head back.

He agreed willingly, as he flipped them over to Jo made her way to his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth, she rode him causing the bed to really shake.

"Oh Adam..." she sucked at his bottom lip, he grabbed her ass pulling her closer. Jo moved up and down faster as Adam finally squirted inside her. She slowed down the pace, huffing as she went to lay down on top of him. Adam pulled himself out of Jo and he laid down next to her.

He looked over at her with one of his goofy, albeit cute Adam Ross smirks, "Well... that was a great way to bring in the new year. I love you more than I ever loved anyone before."

"I love you too," she kissed his lips and glanced over at the clock, which said 12:07, "Well happy New Year Adam Ross. You seriously are the best sex I ever had, and I'm not kidding."

"Trust me I believe you. And well... there's just one question Jo Danville."

"And what's that?" Jo asked, kissing his neck, and running her hand down his chest.

"You ready for round two?" he smirked, and Jo felt her whole core heat up. She pinned him down to the mattress.

"You don't have to ask me twice," she straddled him, as they started their second union, and there was probably more to come throughout the night.

**The End**

* * *

_**Thoughts? Guess this is a tiny preview for those who are reading How Should I Feel who want M rated scenes soon :) Thre's your present and Happy New Year everybody**_


End file.
